It Took a Second to Fell In Love
by cleodaze
Summary: Ichigo saw a girl for a few second and he couldn’t get her out of his mind. I never ever felt anything like this before. Not with anyone or any girl. AU.


Hey guys. Yeah, just a simple story about ichiruki. Have this idea at 12 30 a.m. so it's kind of cliché. Sorry about any flaw in the story especially grammatical mistake. First complete Ichiruki from me! Review my fanfic addict friends!

SUMMARY: Ichigo saw a girl for a few second and he couldn't get her out of his mind. _I never ever felt anything like this before. Not with anyone or any girl._ AU.

* * *

**It Took a Second to Fell In Love**

Ichigo was walking on the street of Karakura town along with his friends, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo. The town was crowded. Yet, they were on their way to have lunch after watching a movie.

He was really lost in his thought. _Who is she?_ he asked himself again. _Why can't I get her out of my head? _The same question he asked to himself so many times. He even lost count on how many times he asked that question to himself.

He remembered he was walking back from school. He saw _her,_ sitting on the bench at the park. She was beautiful. She _is_ _really _beautiful. Wearing a simple light blue dress that stops just under her knee, with a short dark hair, with a few stubborn hairs that fall between her eyes and violet eyes. Uh huh, _violet_. With an orange light at twilight really reflect her stunning figure.

Then Ichigo's view was block by a car that passed by. When he looked at the bench again, she's _gone_.

He felt like a complete idiot. He's crazy for a girl he barely saw within a minute. He doesn't even remember her face really well. But it was her eyes that made him curios. _I'm losing my mind,_ he thought.

He felt so sad. He tried to see her again. He always looked at the bench that she sat when passing by after school, hoping that she would be there again, sitting there and looked at the sky like she did before. Sadly, she wasn't there. He wanted to see her, he wanted to know her. _Man, I'm crazy, _Ichigo scowled his face even more. Yeah, scowled even more.

_What happened to me? I never ever felt anything like this before. Not with anyone or any girl. _He thought._ Why?_

He also felt like… some one was _punching_ him?

"What the… Keigo you freak! Why on earth did punched me?" Ichigo rubbed his jaw.

"You are the one who doze off to yourself and ignore what we're talking about!" Keigo defended himself.

Ichigo was readied to attack Keigo but lucky for him Chad stopped Ichigo from doing that by asking him.

"What do you have on your mind?"

Ichigo, Mizuiro and Keigo looked at him. Keigo bumped straight to the light pole as he didn't looked where he was going, mostly because his eyes were locked to Chad. Mizuiro's eyes were as big as a tennis ball, or even bigger. While Ichigo just cough and looked at the big guy. Wow, Chad talked more than three words. Is that even possible?

Nevertheless, Ichigo answered his one and only trusted friend even after blinking a few times. "Nothing," obvious lying.

Chad didn't speak after that. Somehow normal, somewhat weird. Chad knew he was lying. But he chooses not to make things complicated.

Ichigo avoided an eye contact with Chad. But his mind was no where near any of that. _Who are you?_ He asked, again. But he forced himself to try to forget her and act like nothing happened.

They were walking into a café. Ichigo straightly headed for his preferred seat which was besides the window with his three friends walking behind him. Unfortunately, he knocked someone on the process.

"Are you o…" he lost his track for words. There _she_ was, sitting on the floor, cloth wet because of the incident.

"Ouch. Hey watch where you were going, idiot!" she shouted. "Oh no, my shirt, and my coffee!"

Ichigo froze. The person he kept on asking himself, kept on wondering about, was right in front of him. She was wearing a brown top with red jacket and knee length brown skirt with red vertical lines on it. And Ichigo couldn't help seeing the Chappy bag at her side. But most importantly, it was her eyes. Her amazing violet eyes that dragged him in, that drowned him.

He knew he wasn't dreaming. Is this what people called 'love at first sight'? He doesn't even want to think about it.

"Oi, little help will ya?" she asked.

"Sure," he pulled her hand to stand her up. Then he got an idea. No matter what, he need to know her more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you," he said. "It's not my fault that you were so small to see, you know."

She glared at him fiercely. She couldn't believe this idiot. He knocked her down and said it wasn't his fault?

Before she had a chance to say a word he continue, "How about we do something to clean up your dress?"

Her mind stop working. _First he knock me down, insult my height and now he wants to help me clean my dress. I don't understand this guy._

He held his hand out and said, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Kuchiki Rukia" she said as she took his hand and shock it.

He didn't let her hand go. Instead, he pulled her out of the café and went to buy her a new cloth.

"Hey, you don't have to drag me, you know," Rukia told him.

"I wouldn't if you're not too slow" Ichigo smirk.

Rukia kicked his shin and try to keep up with him. It's her turn to smirk as Ichigo curse while rubbing his leg.

But what ever it is, Ichigo doesn't mind. He's with her now. That was more important. He can get to know her more, and understand her and himself more. He will not care about what happened as long as he have her.

He's happy, really, really happy with her by his side. _Thanks mum,_ he said as he knew his mum was looking out for him from up above.

While Ichigo was walking out of the café with Rukia, he kind of forgot something.

Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo just watched him made his way out with Rukia.

"Did I saw what I think I saw?" Keigo asked.

"If you saw Ichigo knocked a girl down, ruined her cloth, saying that she was short and offered her a new cloth, then yes," Mizuiro said and smiled.

Well, Chad is Chad. So, he didn't say anything. Though you could see his lips formed an invisible smile.

Keigo's eyes widen as he shouted, "Why, oh why, oh why Ichigo is always the one who got all the beautiful and irresistible girls. This is not fair. I want justice. Oh that Ichigo I definitely smack him if he didn't help me to get a girl. I HATE you Ichigo! This is no fair. Where is my right? I want a lawyer! Ichigo, ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

So, how was it? Read and Review guys!

-'cleodaze'-


End file.
